Diecisiete cumpleaños
by Cris Snape
Summary: Regulus Black nació con estrella y murió entre sombras. Entre medias, toda una vida repleta de alegrías e infortunios, marcada por la relación con su hermano y por la pureza de sangre. Escrito para el "Reto especial de octubre: Regulus Arcturus Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**DIECISIETE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_La siguiente historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de octubre: Regulus Arcturus Black"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__En esta ocasión, he decidido dividir el texto en varias partes para narrar todos y cada uno de los cumpleaños de Regulus. Como curiosidad, cada parte contará exactamente con 155 palabras, así que espero que os guste^^._

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black nace el último día de la primavera del año mil novecientos sesenta y uno.

Cuando Walburga Black rompe aguas, está absolutamente aterrada. El recuerdo de su primer parto paraliza sus músculos y se aferra con fuerza a la mano de su marido. _"No puedo, Orion"_, repite febrilmente una y otra vez. Él no se cansa de darle ánimos y no abandona la habitación cuando el sanador le pide que lo haga. No piensa abandonar a su mujer. No cuando está tan asustada.

Sin embargo, su presencia apenas es necesaria. En menos de una hora, la señora Black ya sostiene entre sus brazos a su segundo hijo y sonríe. Sonríe como no pudo sonreír cuando nació a Sirius. Sonríe como solo Orion la ha visto sonreír y besa la frente de su querido Regulus con una certeza: será un buen hijo.

Regulus Black ha nacido con estrella. Será su pequeño rey. Su consentido.

* * *

Los señores Black deciden celebrar ostentosamente el primer cumpleaños del menor de sus hijos. Grimmauld Place se llena de familiares y amigos y Walburga puede afirmar orgullosamente que ha logrado reunir a los miembros más destacados de la sociedad mágica.

Regulus, que debería ser el centro de atención, duerme en su cunita. Ha pasado mala noche por culpa de un inoportuno resfriado veraniego y aún tiene un poco de fiebre. Walburga lamenta no poder vestirlo con sus mejores ropas para que todo el mundo contemple lo guapo y listo que es, pero por nada del mundo hubiera arriesgado su salud. Se limita a observarlo en silencio durante unos minutos y luego se reúne con sus invitados.

No sabe si reír o llorar cuando descubre que Sirius está haciendo de las suyas. Tiene dos años y para desgracia de su madre ya sabe trepar a las sillas. Y comer tarta de chocolate y nata a puñados.

* * *

Cuando Regulus cumple dos años, nuevamente hay fiesta en Grimmauld Place. El niño, que es demasiado pequeño para entender lo importantes que son todas esas personas a las que mamá saluda efusivamente, se pasa todo el tiempo correteando con Sirius por los pasillos. Su hermano es mayor y muy listo y aunque Regulus es torpe y tiene piernas de alambre, casi nunca deja que se caiga al suelo.

Regulus se molesta un poco cuando mamá interrumpe sus juegos. _"Hay que soplar las velas, cariño. Es tu cumpleaños"_, le dice, pero él no sabe qué son las velas ni qué es un cumpleaños. Por eso, cuando las luces se apagan y ve el fuego, Regulus se aferra al cuello de mamá. Y llora. No le importa que ella asegure que no pase nada. Regulus llora porque sabe que el fuego hace mucho daño.

La fiesta es un fracaso y Sirius y Orion se comen la tarta.

* * *

Regulus se levanta emocionado la mañana de su tercer cumpleaños. Sirius le ha explicado con pelos y señales lo que son los regalos y él está ansioso por recibir juguetes nuevos. Por eso se viste él solito y se adecenta el cabello sin ayuda de mamá. Ella está muy nerviosa con los preparativos de su fiesta y Regulus, que recuerda perfectamente la de Sirius, se muere de ganas por jugar con otros niños mágicos.

Sin embargo, no hay niños durante la celebración. Regulus mira con los ojos muy abiertos a todos esos adultos y se enfurruña. No le gusta su fiesta. Cuando mamá le dice que hay que soplar las velas, él obedece por obligación y se muestra huraño por necesidad.

Al final del día, Walburga piensa que por fin una fiesta de cumpleaños sale bien en esa casa, pero Regulus se ha aburrido muchísimo y espera que para la próxima haya niños. Muchos más.

* * *

Sirius echa a perder el cumpleaños número cuatro. Es un niño inquieto y, aunque acostumbra a defender a Regulus con uñas y dientes, a veces es un hermano mayor un poco fastidioso. Y Regulus odia que lo sea.

Ese día se levanta con ganas de jorobarle. Desobedece a su madre, tira al suelo una de las cabezas de elfo disecadas de la escalera y se niega a probar bocado durante la comida. Pero eso no es lo peor, no señor. Lo peor es que justamente diez minutos antes de que lleguen los invitados, estropea su deliciosa tarta de fresa.

Regulus está furioso. Es la primera vez que vendrán niños y ya no hay tarta. Se encierra en su habitación y se niega a bajar aunque una docena de brujillos jueguen en el salón. Cuando Sirius va a buscarle y se disculpa con él, se siente un poco mejor, pero sigue sin querer bajar. Maldito Sirius.

* * *

Regulus cree que el quinto es el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Sirius se ha comportado correctamente, han venido sus primas mayores y todos sus amiguitos brujos se lo están pasando muy bien. Los adultos incluso han decidido dejarles todo el salón para ellos solos y se han retirado a la biblioteca para hablar. Kreacher es el encargado de vigilar a los niños y Regulus le sonríe. Aunque sea un elfo muy feo, le cae bien.

Cuando cree que ha llegado la hora de la tarta, Regulus corre en busca de su madre y escucha al tío Cygnus hablar. _"Le han dado el puesto a ese sangresucia. Es inaudito"_

Y Regulus no sabe muy bien qué es un sangresucia aunque haya escuchado la palabra antes. Lo que sí comprende es que no es algo bueno. Decide que a partir de ese día no le gustarán porque disgustan a sus padres y a sus tíos.

* * *

No hay fiesta en su sexto cumpleaños. Regulus casi nunca se deja convencer cuando Sirius le propone hacer una diablura, pero lo ocurrido el día anterior realmente no fue una travesura.

Sirius sugirió que hicieran su propia tarta de cumpleaños. Kreacher protestó un montón, pero no pudo evitar que los dos señoritos se colaran en la cocina y empezaran a enredar entre paquetes de harina y cacerolas. Y Regulus no sabe cómo ocurrió exactamente, pero terminaron provocando un pequeño incendio.

Mamá les gritó como nunca y les tiró de las orejas. De nada sirvió que le explicaran sus intenciones. Estaban castigados. Y Kreacher también.

A Regulus le entristece no tener fiesta, pero le da más pena Kreacher. Mamá le ha ordenado castigarse tanto y durante tanto tiempo que el pobrecito no puede moverse. El niño se sienta junto a él mientras el elfo gimotea y le pide perdón y Regulus quiere llorar.

No más travesuras.

* * *

Algo ocurre en su séptimo cumpleaños que opaca por completo la celebración. La tía Druella se presenta en casa muy temprano, acompañada por sus tres hijas, y comienza a hablar con mamá en susurros. Regulus intenta escuchar, pero es incapaz de entender nada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Le pregunta a la prima Bella porque es la que siempre sabe todo.

—Al fin han matado a ese sangresucia —Dice con su voz dulce y suave. Toma asiento, elegante y tranquila, y Regulus frunce el ceño—. Nunca debió entrar al Wizengamont.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque los sangresucia no tienen derecho a estar en nuestro mundo, Regulus. Ya eres muy mayor para entenderlo.

Regulus entorna los ojos y mira a mamá. Sigue enfrascada en su conversación.

—¿Y está bien matarlos?

Bella se lo piensa y al final asiente. Regulus Black, siete años recién cumplidos, toma buena nota y se dice que tiene algunas cosas que preguntar a sus padres.

* * *

El octavo se celebra en el campo y es muy familiar. El abuelo Arcturus está enfermo y los sanadores han dicho que podría morirse en cualquier momento y el anciano insiste en ver a todos sus familiares por última vez.

Cuando Regulus se planta frente al abuelo para ser observado con detenimiento, se siente muy incómodo. No le gusta mucho el abuelo porque es viejo y tiene la cara llena de arrugas y huele un poco raro. _"Eres todo un Black, muchacho"_, le dice que con voz cavernosa. Regulus se llena de orgullo y decide que el abuelo Arcturus le cae bien. Incluso acepta de buen grado un abrazo.

Todos en la familia creen que Arcturus Black está a punto de morir. Pocos son conscientes de que sobrevivirá a un buen número de los presentes y que perecerá en su cama, lamentando las pérdidas y recordando el beso que Regulus le dio esa misma tarde.

* * *

Regulus no conserva un buen recuerdo del noveno cumpleaños. Lo pasa en San Mungo, con la única compañía de su madre y de la fiebre. Lleva más de una semana vomitando sin parar y no tiene fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie. Y aunque no le guste lamentarse y le encante presumir de ser un Black fuerte y decidido, no puede evitar gimotear en busca del consuelo materno.

Walburga se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el pelo incesantemente. Le promete que cuando regresen a casa tendrá su cumpleaños sí o sí y, aunque Regulus la cree, no se siente mejor. Odia estar enfermo.

Sólo cuando su padre y Sirius van a visitarle, ya por la tarde, Regulus es capaz de sonreír. Traen una pequeña y nada ostentosa tarta y el cumpleañero se atreve a probar un bocado. Está deliciosa y lamenta no poder comer más. Se conforma con darle su parte a Sirius.

* * *

El décimo se le antoja a Regulus bastante triste. Aunque aún falta todo un verano para que Sirius se vaya a Hogwarts, la perspectiva de que su hermano abandone Grimmauld Place le causa una gran angustia. El brujo no quiere ni pensar en lo vacía y aburrida que será esa casa cuando el idiota de Sirius no esté y lucha por contener las lágrimas. Ya es un niño mayor y no tiene edad para llorar por tonterías.

Todos le notan que está triste. La prima Bella incluso se atreve a bromear al respecto, ganándose a cambio un insulto florido y desagradable. Pero Bella sigue burlándose y es Sirius el encargado de rescatarle.

—No le hagas caso. Sólo quiere fastidiar —Regulus asiente. Sirius le pasa un brazo por los hombros—. Además, no tienes que estar triste. Volveré en Navidad.

—¡No estoy triste!

Sirius no le cree. Sólo sonríe y le aprieta el brazo para animarle.

* * *

El número once le resulta muy raro. Es el primero desde que Sirius es un Gryffindor y Regulus no sabe cómo comportarse. Su hermano sólo lleva unas semanas en casa y es evidente que nada volverá a ser como antes.

Procura disfrutar de la fiesta, charla con su prima y con sus amigos y escucha con atención a los adultos. No se acerca mucho a Sirius, que está sentado en un rincón, ofuscado. A Regulus le gustaría poder escuchar alguna de sus estúpidas bromas. Quisiera poder averiguar lo que piensa su hermano después de todo lo acaecido y se pregunta cómo fue posible que el Sombrero Seleccionador no le enviara a Slytherin.

Todos los Black han ido a Slytherin y mamá está muy disgustada. Tanto que le ignora por completo. Y Regulus quiere imitarla, pero en vez de eso coge una porción de tarta y se la lleva a Sirius. Es una ofrenda de paz.

* * *

Sirius recibe una sonora bofetada de su madre justo después del final de la fiesta del cumpleaños número doce. Regulus, que está más tieso que un palo y teme que la ira materna también se dirija contra él, procura pasar desapercibido. Ve la marca de los dedos en la mejilla de su hermano y la ira refulgiendo en sus ojos y, aunque quiere sentir lástima por él, en realidad está bastante enfadado porque otra vez ha estropeado su fiesta.

Y esa vez no ha sido por causa de un juego inocente. Se ha atrevido a afirmar frente a todos los invitados que él no piensa que ser hijo de muggles tenga nada malo. Ha avergonzado a la familia y Regulus aprieta los puños y rechina los dientes. No sabe qué le ha pasado a su hermano en Hogwarts, pero no le gusta. Lo ha escuchado hablar así antes y lo lamenta. No parece un Black.

* * *

La fiesta del siguiente año será recordada como una de las mejores que Walburga Black ha dado en toda su vida. Regulus, su querido Regulus, ya es todo un hombre y se comporta como el perfecto anfitrión ante las amistades de la familia. Su estancia en Slytherin está puliendo sus modales de caballero sangrepura y es perfectamente capaz de mantener conversaciones sobre diversos temas. Música, literatura, arte, política.

Cuando afirma que no cree que los sangresucia deban tener un sitio en su sociedad mágica, puede ver cómo el cuerpo de su madre tiembla de orgullo. Sabe que si Sirius estuviera allí le hubiera lanzado una mirada de reproche, pero Sirius no está. Se ha ido a pasar un par de semanas a casa de ese Potter y Regulus no le echa de menos ni se siente traicionado. Sirius es idiota y puede hacer lo que quiera. No le importa nada. Ni un poco. En absoluto.

* * *

La de los catorce años no es reseñable en absoluto. El abuelo Arcturus vuelve a sufrir uno de sus achaques y Walburga Black cree que lo conveniente es no celebrar nada.

Regulus se pasa todo el día encerrado en Grimmauld Place, observando a Kreacher mientras limpia las cortinas del salón e ignorando por completo los constantes bufidos de Sirius, que está castigado. Otra vez. Le escucha murmurar algo sobre lo mucho que odia a sus padres y después le grita a Kreacher para que se largue. Cuando Regulus le recrimina su actitud, Sirius se revuelve.

—No es más que un elfo.

—No ha hecho nada para que le trates así de mal.

—Es una criatura horrible. Y déjame en paz, anda.

Regulus se cruza de brazos y siente el odio subiéndole por la garganta. Sirius ni siquiera le ha felicitado y su única tarta la prepara Kreacher a escondidas. Es de chocolate y está deliciosa.

* * *

Sirius no está en casa para su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Se fue de casa tres días antes y Regulus le echa de menos aunque le cueste reconocerlo.

En los últimos años ha podido presenciar de primera mano el cambio experimentado por su hermano. Ha sentido la impotencia de saberse incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarle a rectificar su camino y ha terminado por aceptar la realidad: Sirius ya no quiere seguir siendo un Black.

Se pone rojo de ira cuando escucha a su madre llorar tras la puerta del dormitorio. Aunque se empeñe en hacerse la dura, aunque haya borrado el nombre de su primogénito del tapiz familiar, Regulus sabe que también le echa de menos. Sirius siempre ha sido un quebradero de cabeza para la mujer, que se ha desvivido por educarlo correctamente y ha fracasado.

Regulus está furioso y no le importa su cumpleaños. Sólo sabe que odia que Sirius sea un traidor.

* * *

La prima Bella trae a un par de hombres a la fiesta del cumpleaños número dieciséis. Hace las presentaciones correspondientes y pasan varias horas conversando en el salón, comiendo canapés y bebiendo vino de elfo.

—El Señor Tenebroso busca jóvenes sangrepura que deseen unirse a sus filas —Dice Bellatrix mientras acaricia su antebrazo izquierdo por encima de su carísima y elegantísima túnica—. En cuanto Regulus sea mayor de edad, debería hacerlo. Los objetivos del Señor Tenebroso son legítimos.

Los señores Black intercambian una mirada y asienten. A Regulus se le hace un nudo en el estómago y se molesta porque a él nadie le ha preguntado, pero en realidad sí que quiere ser un mortífago. Cree en sus ideales y necesita que el mundo empiece a transformarse en un mundo mejor, libre de sangresucias, mestizos y traidores a la sangre. Un mundo puro.

—Lo haré –Afirma con decisión—. En cuanto cumpla los diecisiete, lo haré.

* * *

La Marca Tenebrosa es su regalo cuando cumple la mayoría de edad. Regulus llega a Grimmauld Place de madrugada, con la piel del brazo izquierdo ardiéndole en agonía y con unas intensas ganas de vomitar. Nadie le explicó que para sellar su compromiso con los mortífagos debía hacerse un sacrificio de sangre y Regulus no está de humor para otra cosa que no sea meterse en la cama y acurrucarse bajo las mantas. Sabe que no podrá dormir y se dice que no va a llorar. Ya es un hombre. No debe hacerlo.

Observa la Marca después de vaciar su estómago y lavarse la cara. Es oscura y arde y Regulus tiene la extraña sensación de haber sido señalado como una res de ganado y no le gusta. Porque los Black no son ganado. Los Black son depredadores y él tiene la sensación de haber perdido algo muy importante esa noche e imposible de recuperar.

* * *

No hay más fiestas ni regalos. Regulus Black muere antes de cumplir los dieciocho años y tan solo un elfo doméstico conoce las circunstancias que le llevaron al otro lado del velo. Sólo Kreacher sabe que su amo fue capaz de sacrificarse para intentar salvarles a todos. Sólo Kreacher sabe de su extraordinario valor y sólo él es capaz de recordar su rostro invadido por el horror mientras los inferís se lo llevaban al fondo de aquel lago maldito. Tendrán que pasar muchos años antes de que alguien más sepa de sus hazañas y ese día Kreacher se alegra porque su amito Regulus, el niño que jamás le miró con asco y que siempre le trató con dignidad, al fin obtiene el reconocimiento del que es digno. Porque Regulus fue muchas cosas, pero ante todo fue un Black. Un niño que nació con estrella y murió entre sombras. Un pequeño rey digno de su nombre.

**FIN**


End file.
